Nigel
Nigel (also sometimes known as Nigel the Cockatoo) is the main antagonist of the Rio franchise. He serves as the main antagonist of Rio and one of the two main antagonists (the other being Big Boss) of Rio 2. He is a villainous sulphur-crested cockatoo and Blu and Jewel's arch-nemesis. He is also Marcel's former pet and "evil henchbird", Charlie's former boss, and Gabi's boyfriend. Appearance Nigel is a large Sulphur-crested cockatoo. As such, he is covered in white plumage, bearing a black beak and yellow crest feathers. He also has pale red bags under his eyes. In Rio 2, Nigel wears a green and yellow bird-sized vest of Elizabethan design. He now has a large bald spot on his chest (which was made when Nigel ends up being shredded by the propellers), which is covered up by the vest. Personality When he makes his debut appearance, Nigel is greedy, arrogant, and treacherous. He is an intelligent, manipulative, malevolent, cunning, and vengeful cockatoo who exhibited highly antisocial behavior. He almost breaks the fourth wall as he clearly enjoys the fact that he is a villain and states it when he topples over and outranks Big Boss as he says "No one steals MY scene!" He is very violent, dangerous, and destructive, constantly seen using physical force to injure or terrorize other characters, including those who he believes can help out in his plans. For instance, Nigel threatened to give Mauro and his subordinates "flying lessons" in order to coerce the monkeys into helping him find Blu and Jewel. After the battle in the samba club, Nigel arrived at the scene and terrorized another bird into telling him where the blue macaws went by threatening to "pop" or "crack" her head. He is also extremely cruel, sadistic, and egotistical, often taking great joy and pleasure in others' suffering. For example, he was shown in the smugglers' lair to terrorize the captured birds, and he later ridiculed Jewel when her wing was injured. In both situations, he laughed maniacally in response to seeing his victims' fear and injury. He is also very unsympathetic and ruthless; he shows no pity or mercy to his victims and enemies, and holds little or no remorse for his evil deeds. However, in the second film, he is more comedic and more focused on acting and his performance. In fact, when he gets to the island, he doesn't even acknowledge Blu's presence when he walks near and he doesn't interact with Blu until the last-minute fight. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Blu Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters Category:Tertiary Characters